narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shikotsumyaku
Of the Kaguya Clan I think the phrase "of the Kaguya Clan" should be removed because I don't think Shikotsumyaku was their Bloodline Limit. Here's the reasons why. * 1. Kimimaro was the only one who possessed it * 2. In the Third Naruto Databook, it was revealed that Kimimaro's surname isn't Kaguya (but it didn't reveal his actual surname), so it's possible that he didn't come from the Kaguya Clan, but was taken in by them. * 3. Kimimaro looks nothing like the Kaguya Clan members. They all had black hair and didn't have those red marks under their eyes. This adds to my beief that Kimimaro didn't come from the Kaguya Clan. QF 744 17:04 :# Kimimaro isn't featured in the third databook. You mean the second. :# His article in the second databook literally states he was a member of the Kaguya clan :# Just because he doesn't have/use Kaguya as his last name doesn't mean he isn't a member of that clan. Look at tsunade, Nawaki, and Konohamaru. None of them have been given a family name, yet it's almost without a doubt what clans they belong to. :# Shikotsumyaku was literally stated to be the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan. There is no doubt, no speculation, no possible argument. :--ShounenSuki 23:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC Kimimaro wasn't the only one in the clan with the ability, at 6:25 in season 127 of the anime you can see the pile of Kaguya bodies, quite a few have (admittedly smaller) bone spikes. (talk) 16:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I think the anime stated that Kimimaro was just the most talented in using Shikotsumyaku in the entire Kaguya Clan which was the reason for his hard treatment Keibatsu (talk) 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) He was the most skilled in battle, precisely because of the Shikotsumyaku. Omnibender - Talk - 15:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) how can anyone even know the name of the clan's kekkei genkai Regeneration? Does anyone know if Shikotsumyaku gives the user the ability to regenerate? Kimimaro seemed to be able to regenerate from being crushed by Gaara.--Endomarru (talk) 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :He resisted it by using the power of his Cursed Seal of Earth. The Shikotsumyaku does allow some healing, you can see that his skin always closes up after he pulls bones. Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) But didn't he already have holes in his cheeks and stuff?--Endomarru (talk) 20:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. The only sort of marking he has is the two red dots in his forehead, which has nothing to do with the kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 20:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I meant after he got crushed by sand coffin.--Endomarru (talk) 21:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :As if he had removed bones, enhanced by the Cursed Seal of Earth. Omnibender - Talk - 21:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Um... Could you please explain a bit more...-- (talk) 05:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Kimimaro already had some healing because of his kekkei genkai, but when Gaara started beating him, he had to use his Cursed Seal of Earth, which enhances his abilities, including his healing. Omnibender - Talk - 16:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So he had minor regeneration, but it was enhanced by his Cursed Seal?--Endomarru (talk) 04:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC)